


Disney Femslash Manips

by afterandalasia



Series: afterandalasia's Manips [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Centaurs, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fanart, Kissing, Manip, Naga, Threesome - F/F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Disney femslash manips (excluding the mermaid-specific ones).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ariel/Belle, centaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are titled with the pairings.
> 
> The majority of images were taken from [Disney Screencaps](http://disneyscreencaps.com/). Any other image sources will be noted in the appropriate chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by DA user Dragonfire810.


	2. Giselle/Nancy Tremaine

 

 


	3. Elsa/Rapunzel




	4. Aurora/Cinderella/Snow White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #polygalesbians


	5. Cinderella/Jasmine




	6. Chel (Road to El Dorado)/Fa Mulan




	7. Elsa/Merida




	8. Giselle/Megara




	9. Esmeralda/Megara




	10. Eris (Sinbad)/Jasmine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially inspired by the amazing Eris/Pocahontas video ["Right Now I Just Don't Like You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHaGqEPmUP8&index=13&list=PLFF222FF3D43924B7) by XxCheshireKatx on Youtube, and the amaaaaazing art inspired by it, ["A Kiss From Chaos"](http://flynn-the-cat.deviantart.com/art/A-Kiss-From-Chaos-164471874) by Flynn-the-cat. I cannot recommend either of these enough.


	11. Wendy Darling/Pocahontas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally aiming to pair Wendy Darling with an aged-up Tiger Lily, but it didn't quite work out that way. Still willing to go with Wendy Darling/Pocahontas, though!

 

 


	12. Jane (Peter Pan)/Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing requested by DA user Thomastank123.

 

 


	13. Anna/Honey Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my favourites? I threw this together for a TFLN I was doing. But I think it's still a first for this pairing, so I like it on that count!


	14. Megara/Pocahontas [NSFW]

 


	15. Ariel/Jasmine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing requested by DA user tightlywrappedcoils.


	16. Elsa/Jessica Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure this is an AU where 2D toons and 3D toons both exist. Anna insists on dragging Elsa along to a night at a club - and Elsa gets more than she bargained for when she meets the star singer!
> 
> Pop quiz! Did I do this pairing:  
> a) Because I thought red and green looked good together;  
> b) Because they're both hot;  
> c) Because sparkles;  
> d) All of the above??


	17. Anna/Katrina von Tassel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing requested by DA user nixiequeen45, later by DA user Frostbite883.
> 
> Katrina van Tassel is from the Sleepy Hollow segment of the 1949 film The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. Sadly, it's pretty hard to get material with her in, hence the small image.
> 
> The images of Anna come from one of the books, if I recall (unfortunately I've lost the links). Probably sourced through Disney Wiki.

 

 

 


	18. Holli Would/Jessica Rabbit (Questionable NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holli: *licks between two fingers*
> 
> Holli Would image from fansshare.
> 
> Pairing requested by DA user nixiequeen45.


	19. Jasmine/dancing girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request by DA user doctoe.


	20. Anna/Rapunzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by DA user rotbtfdfan22.
> 
> Purple suits Anna surprisinglty well.


	21. Anna/Elsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open to interpretation as an AU where they aren't related.
> 
> As requested by DA users kamen3 and newsammyboo.
> 
> Elsa, it seems, looks good in _any_ colour.


	22. Ariel/OFC [Vanessa]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU, I suppose! As requested by DA user iconhypnotica2002, this set in the fic universe of DA users iconsyfynut and iconjazz316. In this fanverse, Ariel lives wild in the jungle, and befriends and becomes a mother-figure to Mowgli.
> 
> In this AU image, the naga Agnita [based on Vanessa] catches and hypnotises Ariel.


	23. Charlotte La Bouffe/Audrey Ramirez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playfight!
> 
> Charlotte's body is Holli Would, and I believe still came from Disney Screencaps. Audrey's upper body is Korra from Legend of Korra again (animation, give me more butch women, I beg you!) and images sourced from [Avatar Spirit.net](http://korra.avatarspirit.net/screenshots.php?quality=hd).


	24. Elsa (Disney)/Heather (HTTYD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My pet crack pairing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Elsa/Megara




	26. Nakoma/Pocahontas




	27. Ariel/Moana




	28. Anastasia Romanov/Helga Sinclair




End file.
